Crossover Story Challenge
by RleFay
Summary: I love Descendants and Once Upon a Time! Ever since Descendants came out I have loved reading crossovers between the two universes. I wish the OUAT villains were the VKs real parents, so here is my challenge... (Revised 08/27/17)
1. Descendants Crossover with OUAT

(Thank you FireBender Ember for your thoughts and ideas.)

"Even villains love their kids." Lonnie said.

But what if the Auradon villains wouldn't their real parents? What if they were desperate for successors to help continue their vengeance against their enemies so, they made a deal with the devil. Rumplestilskin!

Rumplestilskin agreed because he needed to get rid of little Evie otherwise Regina wouldn't cast the Curse. And he still needed Maleficent, Jafar, or Cruella as back up so the children had to go. Because really does anyone believe Rumplestilskin wouldn'thavea  
back up plan? Regina wouldn't cast the Curse if she had her happily ever after with Evie.

And the same goes for the other villains.

The story can take place during Descendants or after if you want to, but personally I think it's more dramatic if it's during Descendants. The VKs whole purpose of coming to Auradon was to do their parents bidding. What do you do when your entire life  
has beena lie?

Regina could become pregnant with Evie sometime during her affair with Daniel. After Daniel is gone she finds out she is pregnant with Daniel's baby. Cora got rid of baby Evelyn Danielle, so she contacts Rumplestilskin. Or if you go with the second scenario  
whereRegina does met up with Robin at the bar, gets pregnant with their baby,hides the pregnancy from King Leopard, but when her mother finds out she takes the baby. Cora would take the baby and erase Regina's memory eitherscenario.

Maleficent became pregnant after she had a mysterious encounter with a wizard in dragon form. So Mal is her daughter instead of Lily. Only Mal's real name is Mallory Raven. Then after Maleficent lays her newborn egg, the Author pulls thestringsin  
hisneed for the good story. He manipulates the situation for Snow White and Charming to take the egg.

Rumplestilskin intervenes and takes the egg, making them think they lost it. Walt, the Author, carefully thought out story is foiled by the Dark One.

Walt meets Cruella deVil, who is being held prisoner by her mother. To make her a more empathetic character what if she was the product of her mother's abuse relationship with her stepfather. So her mother hates Cruella for that fact. Locked up in the  
atticCruella hears Isaac Heller, the Author,and sees her chance to escape. They havea passionate night. Then Isaacdiscovers from her mother how Cruella has killed her father and stepfathers. Only Cruella only killed them because  
of their abuse towards her.

But Isaac doesn't hearabout that, and as already condemned her for course, it doesn't help that she killed her mother

with her own dogs. When Cruella discovers her pregnancy, she has the baby and give the baby boy to Rumplestilskin to find ahome for Carlos Dante deVil.

Jay's mother would be, Amara from "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland". Amara if you don't know was the one who taught Jafar how to do magic. As well as looking for three magic lamps, only Jafar wanted the lamps to become the most powerful beingon

Amara wanted to be reunited with her sons who were cursed to be the genies in those lamps. Jafar and Amara had a little romance before he betrayed her and transformed Amara into his cobra staff. Amara could have gotten pregnant with Jafar's baby, andgave  
up little Jayden Cyrus. She would have felt Jafar couldn't be a good father if he was obsessed with revenge against his own father.

Evie could discover a mysterious storybook revealing the truth of the tragic stories about their real parents found in a storybook starting with Once Upon a Time. She shows the other VKs the book. If you wanted the Sorcerer's Apprentice, their strangeLiterature  
teacher, could help them deal with truth.

Regina could find the truth about her daughter in another mysterious storybook in a time that she needed hope the most. She shows Maleficent, Cruella, and Jafar the book and they all fall in love with their children. So they work together to find a way  
toreunite with their can choose whatever OUAT Season you want for the story, I think it would be interesting to have it during Season 2 or Season 3 so that Cora or Zelena could discover the truth and take Evie. However, the choice is up to youas  
the writer.

The OUAT villains are reunited with their beloved children (Robin or Daniel is Evie's father). Of course they will battle with the Auradon villains for their children back. Maybe the OUAT characters move to Auradon, so that everyone has their happy ending?

With this alternate universe you as the writer could flush out more of the Descendants story, know add more to the story. You could change the scenes of the story. Get more of Evie, Carlos, and Jay's side as well as Mal. It would have to change even a  
bitwith this life altering reality. Really did anyone else wish Descendants to be a little bit longer?

There will be romance, drama, mystery, angst, adventure, and family. My favorite couple is Devie, but I think Devie, Bal, Janlos, and Jonnie should all have their romantic moments.

Multiple people can write their own interpretation of this challenge, because one writer could go in a different direction than another.

So what do you all think about this story idea? Just have fun with this challenge if you choose to do it. Good luck dear authors, and good day to you!

~ Regina le Fay


	2. Crossover Challenge Note

I wantedthe challenge to inspire the fans to writewhat they think would happen if the OUAT villains were the VKs real parents. Howwould thataffect the story of Disney's Descendants, along with the story of Once Upon a Time?

When the VKs find out that their life was a lie, and their real parents love them very much, the VKs would want to find their real parents. Because all they want to make their parents proud of them.

However, Mal will be restistant to the truth, because she has tried so hard her entire life tomake Maleficent (Auradon) proud of her. Carlos will probably be the most willing to believe the truth.

As for ships I am very partial to Devie, Bal, Janlos, and Jonnie but whatever the author of the story wants (Devie!).

Fan Recommendation:I just wanted to mention a new Devie story I read on Archive of Our Own or AO3, called "White as Snow But Not as Good" by 's really good so far! She created a character named Blanche who is the daughter of Snow White and best friends with Doug and Ben. I find it more believable that Doug would be Ben's best friend. I wish Disney had thought of Blanche she is really awesome. Together Ben, Doug, and Blanche are like the Three Musketeers.


	3. Answering Review Question

Dear Guest Reader,

The story you mentioned "Once Upon a Wish" is a crossover story where the OUAT villains are not there parents, but they basically adopted the VK kids. Which is awesome, kudos Whisle Mist! I wanted to put the idea out there, "What if the Auradon villainsaren't  
their parents?"

So what do you as the possible writer think that would affect the story in "Disney's Descendants ", because I think that would affect the story. Finding a mysterious storybook about the villains who aren't the ones who rised you. Tragic stories aboutanother  
Evil Queen, Maleficent, Jafar, and Cruella deVil who gave up babies that mysteriously have similar names:

Mallory Raven

Evelyn Danielle

Jayden Cyrus

And Carlos Dante deVil

The VKs would be distracted in their mission in stealing Fairy Godmother's wand. The kids would be questioning their whole life. Of course, they would resist but what ifthey have dreams about it?Haunting stories that seem too real to

be mire fiction. Would they still steal the wand, but to reunite with their real parents instead of freeing the parents who rised them? Maybe Evie, Carlos, and Jaydo, but Mal doesn't want to disappoint the only mother she has ever known? Could Mal  
openher heart to the mother who has been searching for her acrossdimensions? One would hope so, especially poor Mommy Maleficent!

If nobody likes this challenge idea, then that's fine it was just an idea. I have been looking for more OUAT crossovers with Descendants since I saw how much Evie looks like Regina from Once. 

I will be happy to answer any more questions, just ask.


End file.
